


Blink and It's Gone

by gregknowshisshit



Series: Working Through It [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caring Danny "Danno" Williams, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Temporary Amnesia, Vulnerable Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: Steve suffers yet another effect of the radiation poisoning - Temporary amnesia - Leading to a terrifying moment for him and Danny when the SEAL forgets the identity of his best friend.





	Blink and It's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Broke my own heart a little bit writing this one, despite how short it is! I'm thinking there will be 2 chapters... Depending on the response there maaaaaybe more. Thank you for reading as always :)

Steve was in his kitchen making breakfast for himself before work when he heard the knock on his door, before he heard it open without the chance for him to even attempt getting to the door. He pulled the gun from his holster, flicking the safety off and aiming it at the kitchen doorway with a stable hand. 

Danny walked through the door with a brown paper bag and a grin that melted off his face as he saw Steve with a gun aimed directly at him.

"Okay, Mr Paranoid. You can put that thing away now, unless you're planning on shooting my malasadas." Danny laughed, shaking his head as he continued walking towards Steve, the man edging backwards, his weapon unmoving.

"Who the hell are you? Put your hands up, right now!" He yelled at the blonde man, causing Danny to stop moving and simply stare at him with a frown.

"Very funny, Steven. You're hilarious. Now seriously, put the gun down. Jesus, I know you say you want to kill me sometimes but don't you think aiming a loaded weapon at my head classes as taking the joke a little too far?"

"If you don't shut the hell up and put your hands behind your head right now, I'll put a bullet in your brain! Now who the hell are you?!" 

"Steve babe, you're scaring me now."

"Who are you?! How do you know my name?!" Steve only yelled louder at him, Danny now staring back with a worried expression as he lowered his bag and phone to the ground before slowly raising his hands above his head.

"Steve. I'm your partner, Detective Danny Williams. We've worked together for almost 6 years, I come here every morning to pick you up, then you steal my keys and drive us to the 5-0 Headquarters." He explained slowly, in the calmest voice that he could muster despite the intense panic that he was feeling as he tried to talk Steve down.

"I don't- You're lying. I-I've never seen you before in my life." Steve replied shakily, with such sincerity in his voice that Danny could feel his heart breaking at the idea of losing his best friend this way. 

"Yes you have. Come on, Steve. Get that big old Navy SEAL brain working for me. My name is Danny, but you call me Danno, something that I believe you get great amusement from. We met 6 years ago in a similar situation to this, although rather more fair as I had a weapon pointed in your direction too." Danny started recounting slowly, his hands still raised behind his head, although he assumed that he had sparked some kind of realisation in Steve as the hand that held his weapon started trembling.

"We fight like an old married couple, but I've always got your back, man. I love you, you know that, always have. And Chin Ho Kelly, and Kono Kalakeua, our colleagues since the beginning, they love you too. Not to mention Gracie and Charlie-" Danny continued, watching Steve carefully, stopping his speech as the man's eyes suddenly widened.

"Grace and Charlie. A-And Danno. You're- Wh-Why-" Steve asked, his whole body starting to shake at the realisation that he had just pulled a gun on his best friend.

"It's alright. Don't panic, it's okay." Danny tried to assure him, taking a step towards him, but Steve's eyes teared up nonetheless and he threw his gun to the ground as if it had poisoned him. 

"D-Danny I- Wh-Why couldn't I remember you? I-I- You're my best friend."

"I don't know. I don't know right now, Steve but don't panic. Whatever that was, we'll get it sorted. It's okay." 

"Wh-What's wrong with me, Danny?" Steve asked, more broken than Danny had ever heard him before, his voice cracking over the words as he stared at the man with petrified eyes. 

"You're okay. It's okay, come here." The blonde man soothed, beckoning Steve forwards and barely holding back an 'oomf' as the taller man threw himself at Danny in a hug so tight that it seemed as though Danny's presence was the only thing still holding him together. And Danny just held him tightly, wishing that his arms could shield Steve forever from the never-ending attacks of the world around them.


End file.
